Strange Apparition
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny doesn't age. He feels so much pain from watching everyone he loves die of old age while he stays forever young. So, he stays at Fenton Works. He doesn't leave, but at least he practices his powers. Over the next few decades, the house becomes a horror story. The new owners haven't heard the stories and later, after Danny's fun, they call Ghost Hunters International
1. Prolouge

**Well, this plot bunny has been sitting in my head for too long. Enjoy the crossover between Ghost Hunters International and Danny Phantom. This is a short story though, I mean really short. So….. Please take the poll on my profile (if you haven't already).**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. ****_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom nor Ghost Hunters International)._**

**Title: Strange Apparition**

**Summary: Danny doesn't age. He feels so much pain from watching everyone he loves die of old age while he stays forever young. So, he stays at Fenton Works. He doesn't leave, but at least he practices his powers. Over the next few decades, the house becomes a horror story told every night to scare people with the tales of the ghosts that live there in the old abandoned house. Unfortunately, the new owners didn't hear those stories, and after some strange occurrences, they finally give in and call Ghost Hunters International to see of they can solve the problem…..and Danny, well he decided he's gonna have some fun…**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor/Adventure**

**Timeline: Phantom Planet never happened. To some extent it's AU. Because everyone Danny knows is dead. And he's just there, never aging due to his ghost status**

**Information you need to know: Danny decided to close the portal. Over time, he got new powers so he can create his own portals if he wants to visit his friends in the Ghost Zone. Danny is a bit dark humored; this is because over time he has become more…dark, due to death. He still has the body of a 14-year-old, but the mind of a 100-year-old. **

**Also AU because timelines don't match as far as years go, but this is 100 years in the future (for Danny) but the year is 2010 (ish).**

**Additional information: Danny has changed his outfit due to more dark feelings, thoughts, and the fact that the HAZMAT suit was getting on his nerves. He know wears black pants, a white tunic-like shirt, black boots, a black cape and hood that covers his whole body (when it's closed) and his face (when the hood is up). His hair is a bit longer, and his eyes, though are a glowing green, have a slight red tint to them (because technically he's past Dan, but because his body is still 14, they are still green too).**

**Prologue:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

They are all gone. All dead. Even Sam….my lovely, beautiful Sam. They all died of old age. But me, I'm cursed due to my half-dead status. I never understood way most of this is happening. I had to ask Clockwork these questions that haunted my mind. Vlad, though a halfa, aged because he wasn't a _true_ halfa since only his face was shot with ectoplasm. He said that the reason Dan and I are different. Dan's younger self aged because I was supposed to age. But one of my parents' inventions had hit me and it was pure ectoplasm, mixed with blood blossoms and electricity (made to shot the ghost, land in his core, and destroy him from the inside out).

So, I was forced to sit there, through the inner pain. Watching Sam grow old, never marry, and always love the 14-year-old-bodied me (though I was older in the mind). Watching her die alone, since we couldn't actually marry and we couldn't have children due to ectoplasmic charge (another reason to despise my existence). Though, her parents had another child. I was fond of her and though I wouldn't admit it, I thought of her as a little sister. Her name was Lilith, and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. I remember watching her grow up. She grew up with a gothic taste like Sam's. But she was a strict meat eater and had a preppy attitude. I remember when Sam told me Lilith was getting married. I watched, invisible, at the wedding as she said her vows. I was happy when I found out she had kids too.

But only some of my memories were good ones. I was forced to watch as my older sister was constantly worrying about me. Luckily, she ended up falling in love with Tucker and marrying him. I was forced to see the older versions of my best friend, Tucker, and as he continued with his life. My parents, who eventually figured me out, were growing older and older and they died in their sleep. I was cursed though, to forever live. I tried to kill myself, to end this suffering. I wanted to leave, to be with them.

I sat in the basement of the lab. I never leave this building. I refused to leave this building. I wasn't needed, I had no purpose. I couldn't get a job because I looked 14. I couldn't explain to people why the Fenton's' supposedly older son was 14 in body. I wasn't need anyway. I closed the portal forever. I morphed my two sides. I still look the same, but I'm more powerful. I don't need to eat, breath, and my heart doesn't need to beat, even while I'm in human form. Eventually, the town forgot about the ghosts. And now, they are legends. Morphed legends, based on the truth, however they are very morphed. They called the Box Ghost the spirit of all things caged and it just went on and on from there. I was remembered, but only scarcely.

They made stories about me, everyone did. Many have entered this old abandoned building; I would scare them silly (seeing a glowing white figure in a black cloak with red-tinted eyes and white hair will do that). They made stories about the ghost of a boy named Daniel Masters. I shuddered; whoever started that story is dead to me. About how he was bullied and committed suicide in the basement. Now, as a ghost, he hates everyone, thinking they are the same as the ones who tortured him. However, if you show true kindness, it is said that he will give you a gift of luck. I sighed, that was a terrible story, a mix of the truth (they got my first name right), Sydney Poindexter, and crazy things.

Because of that story, I've had teenagers come; making fun of the story and planning to prove the house wasn't haunted. But I would scare them. With small things at first, then go big. To make them leave. I just want to be left alone. I think they got the part about the basement because no one can open it. If they try, I hold it closed, no matter what. And I make sure they never get it. I don't want anyone in the lab. It is my safe place. And I have remade many of my parents' inventions there too.

For once, I wasn't in the basement. I was sitting in the living room. I kept the whole house in mint condition….on the inside. The outside isn't so great due to time, but the inside is just the same as it always has and will be. I turned into Phantom and turned invisible. I heard someone outside. I can give them a good scare if I'm in Phantom mode.

I watched as a man in a suit led a small group tour of the house. He seemed nervous, I'm sure he's heard the stories. But the group, they must not have heard the stories. They looked around in awe and in fascination.

I almost scared them, but only one thing stopped me. The family, that consisted of a mother (who had black hair and green eyes), a father (who had red hair and green eyes), a son (fifteen, with red hair and brown eyes), and a daughter. That daughter, she was only four. She had black hair and purple eyes. Like Sam. But that wasn't the only reason I didn't scare them. The daughter was, after all, only four. I couldn't do it. I couldn't scare the shit out of a four year old, especially one that reminded me of Sam.

I blinked back tears as I watched. The family (whose name was Carter. Mrs. Lily Carter, Mr. Jim Carter, Ben Carter, and little Susie Carter) was going to move here, to live here. I couldn't let that happen, no, I want to be left alone. But I can't do it, I couldn't scare them. Not the way I usually scare them anyway. But maybe….maybe I'll slowly scare them, yes, that could work.

But first, he needs a plan….

Oh yes, I think that plan would do well….a horror movie-Amityville twist, but, of course, a bit more neutral due to the four year old.


	2. Occurences

**Chapter 1-**

**Occurrences:**

Mr. Carter and his family moved into the old house. It was large, but perfect. It was in perfect condition. There was even furniture, but sadly they couldn't keep it. They donated it to charity to make room for their things. Mr. Carter sighed as he remembered the things that happened when they were moving in their new furniture . Nothing happened to him, but his moving men were freaking out. They kept muttering about some ghost. Two claimed they saw a white glow, most claimed cold-spots, and several saw something in black swish past them. No, Mr. Carter could have dealt with those things. But it got weird. As they were moving things in, the old things came back. Once they moved in the new couch, and put the old on in the moving truck, it was strange. They came back and the old couch was back in it's place and when they went to the moving truck, the new one was there. Several things like this happened.

One of the men quit because when he was near the basement he heard whistling, and felt someone push him down hard, yet no one was near him. It was, in all, a rather odd moving experience. But now, everything was going swell. The rooms were decorated, and furnished. Mrs. Carter was baking cake.

Jim went to the kitchen and gave his wife a small kiss on the cheek. She giggled. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and they watched Susie while she played in the living room.

"Danny!"

She squeaked and talked. Lily smiled, "oh Jim dear isn't is sweet? She has a new imaginary friend. Apparently, his name is Danny."

Susie turned to her mom, "Danny's real! He's right 'ere!"

She pointed to an empty space near the ceiling. Mrs. Carter giggled, "Of course he is dear."

Susie pouted, but soon went back to playing. Ben came in the room and snorted. "What a baby. Imaginary friends…"

He walked past Susie, but he suddenly tripped. He landed on his face. Mrs. Carter looked at her son, "Dear, be careful."

Ben got up and sputtered, "I didn't trip! Someone grabbed my ankle! I swear!"

Mr. Carter sighed, "Ben, no time for your stories."

Ben glared, "I'm not making it up! I swear dad!"

Mr. Carter sighed, but unknown to him, things will get weirder…..

…and they had…

Mr. Carter had been alone in the house, sitting in the living room, and he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. That's not the first time. He's also heard strange noises when he walked by the basement. When Mr. Carter tried to open the basement, it felt as if someone was holding it for the other side and keeping him from getting in. Mrs. Carter had felt many chills, cold-spots, and has told her husband that she has a bad feeling about Susie's imaginary friend. Not to mention that any time Ben would make fun of the imaginary friend when Susie was around, he tripped, fell, or once, thrown backwards a bit. Ben, well, he knows he wasn't imagining anything when a vase was thrown at the wall near him.

No one had an explanation for the noises, moans, groans, the opening doors, the slamming doors, and other eerie things. Then, they heard about the ghost stories. Susie, luckily, was in her room when the neighbor was over. The neighbor, Mrs. Mayes, has tried warning them that the house is bad news. That it's haunted. She told the story of a boy names Daniel Masters. Though, all adults doubted that was a real name.

Mrs. Mayes wasn't the only one. Others warned them, and Ben heard the stories at school too. It would explain everything, well, mostly everything.

Then, one day, Mrs. Carter was in the kitchen stirring a bowl with a spoon, and Susie was playing with 'Danny.' Mrs. Carter had a thought, perhaps it's time to test the 'ghost' theory.

"Susie, what's Danny's full name?"  
Susie shrugged, "He's Danny."

"Can you ask him?"

Susie flinched and Mrs. Carter heard a slight sighing noise. Susie looked at her mom, "He said you should ask him yourself."

Mrs. Carter should humor her daughter, so she turned to the empty space near Susie. "Danny, what's your full name?"

She heard a wind-like noise that sent shills down her spine. Susie smiled, "See, he said his full name."

"What did he say?"

"Daniel Masters."

Mrs. Carter dropped the bowl in shock. She blinked. How could Susie know that name. She was in her room when Mrs. Mayes was over. And she couldn't have heard the stories.

After that experience, Mrs. Carter told her husband. It then decided that they need help. And fast.


	3. Ghost Hunters International

**Chapter 2- **

**Ghost Hunters International to the rescue:**

Mr. Carter called in a few favors and was told that they would be here in a few days. Mr. Carter, soon after Mrs. Carter told him of the incident, decided it best to set up cameras. He had them set up in the bedrooms, hallways, and the living room and kitchen. He viewed the footage with horror. At night, more happens than he thought. It showed things all the way from doors closing and opening, lights coming on and off. But there were two things that freaked him out the most. One was what he saw in his son's room. He muttered something about Susie's imaginary friend and then before Mr. Carter could blink, his son's blanket was violently thrown across the room. His soon darted awake and shaking, took his blanket back. The other thing was what happened in Susie's room. Susie was just going to sleep.

"Good night Danny."

Mr. Carter saw a dark shadow that was the size of his son, almost, come across the screen. Susie, who was laid out in the bed, had a blanket tossed over her. But what freaking out Mr. Carter the most was what he heard.  
"….goodnight Sam…"

Susie giggled, "Susie… my name's Susie."

"…..goodnight…..Susie…."

Mr. Carter was nervous, but happy, when the day came that the invsitgators would come. He had the film from the cameras to show them.

Mrs. Carter had Susie stay in case the investigators wanted to ask her questions. The family waited in the living room for the investigators to arrive since they were due today. Little Susie played with Danny, which worried Mrs. Carter. Ben glared at little Susie, he didn't like that his little sister got so much attention. He continued to glare,

"Your imaginary friend is so stupid! He's not even real!"

Ben gasped and they watched in horror as something tore at his shirt and he was tossed backwards. He landed on the floor two feet away in shock. Susie gasped, "Danny! Leave him alone!"

They heard a low growl, but then, they felt the coldness (the room was slightly colder than normal) leave. Susie smiled, "It's okay. Danny left now. He was just getting mad at Ben."

Ben got up slowly. He looked down. Mrs. Carter gasped and ran for the first aid kit. She came back. Ben's shirt was torn slightly, but his chest had a burn mark on it that was slightly bleeding badly. Mrs. Carter touched the mark carefully. Mr. Carter came up. He took his hand in a fist and put it against his son's chest. It fit perfectly.

Lily Carter finished up bandaging her son's chest. Then, the bell rang. Mr. Carter practically jumped up. He opened the door, and a few men came in. They were nice enough. Mr. Carter shakily told them about the events. One man nodded,

"When was the most recent event?"

Lily gulped, "Moments before you came."

"What happened?"

"Ben, my son," Mr. Carter explained, "insulted Susie's imaginary friend, who I don't think is imaginary at all. Ben was pushed back several feet, and-Ben, show your chest."

Ben looked shocked for moment, but then nodded. He took off his shirt, which the invstigators noted was torn up, and revealed the bandages. Mrs. Carter took off the bandages and the investigators' eyes widened.

"It looks like a fist."  
They all nodded. Mrs. Carter motioned for them to sit, which they did. The lead investigator, turned to Mr. Carter, "Just what do you think is happening?"

"Susie's imaginary friend. It first started when we moved here, and that's when she made the new friend. She said that he's been here a long time. Everything that happens to Ben happens when he insults that imaginary friend. We've had doors close and open. Lights flicker, noises, and everything in between. But there are a few things stand out the most."

Mr. Carter leaned in, "One- The basement. No matter what I do, I can't open it. I hear things from down there. The land lord told us how everyone has tried it, but no one can get it open. Two- the thing's attachment to my daughter. I have proof of that of video, which I can show you in a minute. Three- This thing, this ghost, has been here for a while. After we moved in, which took some time since I think the ghost kept bothering us because one of the men was pushed down the stairs and the old furniture would suddenly appear and replace the new stuff. Anyway, the neighbors warned us. They said the place is haunted, they told us a story, which I'm sure that they will repeat to you if you ask because I can't remember what it was. I do remember the name. The name was Daniel Masters. When my wife asked Susie what her friend's full name was, she said it was Daniel Masters. That's when we called you guys."

The leader of the group looked thoughtful, "Can we borrow the camera tapes?"

Mr. Carter nodded, "Sure."

Soon, after telling them all the things that happened, the investigators left to debrief and watch the videos at their HQ (which was their hotel room).

Susie sighed, "Poor guys."

Mrs. Carter raised an eyebrow, "Why is that Susie?"

"Danny doesn't like Ghost Hunters…."


	4. Watching the videos and going over info

**Chapter 3-**

**Watching the videos and going over info:**

Berry Fitzgerald (lead investigator), Kris Williams (co-lead investigator), Paul Bradford (tech manager), Susan Slaughter (investigator/case manager), Joe Chin (Investigator), and Scott Tepperman (investigator) sat in their chairs watching the videos. When they were done, they looked at it in shock, especially after watching the clip of Susie in her room.

"Well," Paul said, "I can't think of anything that can explain the scene in Susie's room or in the scene in Ben's room. And it's all too…labret to be a hoax. Not to mention the fact they were generally freaked out."

"And," Berry said, "the video they gave us that happened moments before we arrived showed that the ghost did have an issue with Ben."

"Just because," Susan said, "he insulted him. If anyone insulted me, and my existence, I would probably sock it to him too."

Berry nodded, "This was more than a simple punch. It was burn, like fire. Hmmm….we defiantly need to take this case, especially before it gets worse."

The others nodded in agreement, but first they needed to figure out the story and legend behind this thing. Paul and a few others went to work on the computers and the others went to town.

"So," Berry said to Mrs. Mayes, "What is the story behind the house?"  
"Well the official story dates back hundreds of years. Believe it or not, ghost hunters used to live there, and there's old wives tales about this being a haunted town with daily occurrences of ghosts. The story on that house is that there was a boy named Daniel Masters, though I have doubts that was his real name, lived there and was bullied into suicide. And will scare all who come onto the property thinking their like the ones that terrorized him in life. But if you show him kindness, he will give you luck. Many teens go onto that property for kicks, but so far every single one of them has come back screaming. Whatever is there, it is scary and you should watch your steps. Why those poor people continue to live there, I will never know."

Mrs. Mayes shook her head sadly, "I wonder why whatever is there hasn't scared them yet. I hope they do well."

The team nodded, and after they left, they called Paul to let him know to search a hundred years back and use the names Daniel, ghost hunter family, and Masters in the search to see what they would find. When they returned to the HQ room, Paul had found something.

"You wouldn't believe this. The ghost hunters that lived in that house were the Fenton's. Not much on them, but they had two children. Daniel and Jasmine. Now, I typed in Masters, Amity Park, and I found something interesting. Vladimir Masters, who was alive at the same time, was a rich millionare of that time. He was buddies with the Fenton's. Strange enough for ya? Now, get this, Daniel Fenton never died, I mean there was death certificate, but only after he was apparently missing. No body, no evidence, no nothing. Maybe our ghost is this Danny dude?"

Berry nodded, "That makes sense. Daniel Masters, and a kid named Daniel lived there and his parents' friend was Vladimir Masters. It could be possible. Anything else?"

Joe nodded, "Yep. We looked and looked, and apparently, a hundred years ago this place was very famous. For being the ghost capital of the world. However, a few decades ago the ghosts just….vanished. Nothing about ghosts here after that, except for at the abandoned Fenton place."

Susan nodded, "That's interesting. We should really take this case."

Berry agreed, "We should. Not to mention, multiple things happening and the fact that it could threaten the family dangerously. Perhaps we could talk to some of the teens that went there and apparently ran screaming…."

They nodded and it was decided that they would do just that. Which they did. They talked to the stuttering teens named Michael Sanchez and Paulina Baxter. They eagerly told their stories about how they wanted to see if the stories were true and when they went there, things got scary. Their flashlights suddenly stopped working. They saw a teen-sized shadow ran across the room. When they went to the basement door, they tried to open it. But suddenly, they felt very cold and the door went open and a breeze blasted them. They were okay, but they ran screaming when they saw what was at the door. Michael described it as a grim reaper, and they saw red-green eyes and ran screaming. The eyes were just chilling.

Paul thanked the teens and left to talk to other witnesses. Every witness described the same thing. It had to be true.

Paul and the others left and told Berry and the team of their findings. Paul went through the videos again.

"Hey guys, listen to this."

They put the headphones on. The screen showed the scene with Susie in her bedroom.

"Goodnight Danny…"

"Okay," Paul said, "Listen carefully to this next part."

"…goodnight Sam…"

"Whoa," Berry said, "This would be a good thing to ask Susie about."

"There's more."

"...My name's Susie."

"…..Goodnight….Susie…"

"Weird. Hey Paul," Berry said, "why not search for a Sam, Amity Park, hundred years ago?"

"Good idea."

Paul looked through the files, "Got it. Hundred years ago, Samantha Manson, age fourteen, was a rich girl who lived here in Amity Park, and get this, police files say things about property damage with two other teens. Daniel Fenton and the other name was lost."

It was decided they would go back and question Susie about 'Danny.'

Berry, Paul, and Joe rang the doorbell and a shaking Mrs. Carter answered.

"Yes?"

"We need to ask little Susie some questions about 'Danny,' if that's okay?"

"Of course. Come in."

They went inside and Mrs. Carter led them to Susie's room.

"Hey Susie…" Berry said quietly, Susie looked up. Paul got out the recorded and started to record the conversation.

"Hi."

"Is Danny here?"

"Yeah. He's playing with me."  
"Susie…"  
"Yes?"

"What does Danny look like?"

Susie thought for a moment. She turned to an empty space beside her and nodded, "He has white hair like snow, a white tu-tu…..drape shirt, black pants, black boots, and he wears a long black robe. But his eyes are pretty. They glow a pretty green-red."

Berry nodded and Paul tapped his shoulder, "Dude, the EPF scanner is off the charts. It's never gonna this high before."

Berry nodded and continued his conversation with Susie, "He sounds pretty strange…"

Susie giggled, "Well, he told me he didn't always look like that. He said he used to have black hair, and blue eyes."

"Susie, we saw the tapes. Why did Danny call you Sam?"

Susie looked sad, "Danny said I looked like his old friend, Sam. He said that's why he didn't scare us. But he doesn't like it when Benny makes fun of him."

Berry nodded and they all left. Paul turned off the recorder as soon as they left the building. Once at HQ, he went over the voice recordings,

"Uhhh…guys? You might want to listen to this. This was when we were questioning Susie."

Berry put on the headphones and Paul played the sounds, "Listen carefully. First, you'll hear your voice, Berry, then an unknown voice and then Susie's voice, unknown voice, then Susie's again."

_"What does Danny look like?"_

_"….it's okay…"_

_"He has white hair like snow, a white tu-tu-"_

_"….tunic… drape…"_

_"Drape shirt, black pants, black boots, and he wears a long black robe. But his eyes are pretty. They glow a pretty green-red."_

"Whoa," Berry said, "He was answering Susie. He was helping her, sort of. That's weird."  
Paul nodded, "That's not all. Listen to this next part, after we talked about Sam, he spoke again…"

_"….I loved Sam…."_

Berry blinked, "That is seriously weird. Anything else?"

Paul nodded, "One more, when we were leaving, he spoke the last time." He pressed play.

_"I wish they would have asked me themselves. I can speak on my own."_

The voice sounded annoyed. "Well," Berry said, "I guess we'll have some interesting things to ask during the night investigation."


	5. Night Investigation

**Chapter 4-**

**Night Investigation:**

Paul set up the stations with the others. The Carters (and Susie) left the house to them for the night. Paul and Berry were going to be set up near the basement. Kris and Susan were set up at the HQ station in the living room. And Joe and Scott took up the bedrooms up stairs.  
"Okay," Berry said, "I think it's time for the investigation."

The lights were all out.

**_With Paul and Berry:_**

Paul and Berry started out. They had the EPF and other equipment set up. They stood near the basement and turned on the recorder while Paul held the EPF.

"Daniel, are you here?"

Pause. They didn't hear anything. The EPF didn't go off. Berry decided to try again.

"Daniel, please give us a sign of your presence."

Still, nothing happened. Berry decided to step it up a notch, "Daniel, or Danny, I'm going to go to the basement."

Berry took a step to the basement door.

"Dude, the EPF is going off."

Berry looked to Paul, sure enough the EPF was going off. Berry tried to open the door, but it didn't work.

"Daniel, if this is you doing this, why won't you let me in?"

No answer, but the EPF was going nuts. Berry tried opening the door, then stopped. He sighed.

"If you don't want me going in there, then I won't. You have nothing to fear."

The EPF was going off still.

"Daniel, show us what you can do. I know you can do more, why don't you show us your full power."

The EPF was going absolutely crazy. Paul looked at Berry worried,

"I don't think you should challenge it. The EPF has never gone this high, whoever, or whatever is doing this has some serious power."

Berry nodded. Nothing happened though. Berry sighed,

"Let's just continue asking some questions."

**_With Joe and Scott:_**

Joe and Scott were set upstairs. They had equipment in both bedrooms. Currently, they were inside Ben's room.

"Daniel, if you're in here, give us a sign of your presence."

Joe sighed when nothing happened. The EPF didn't go off either.

"Maybe we should challenge it."

Joe sighed at Scott's suggestion. "Maybe. Daniel, what has happened? Why are you still here?"

The EPF went off and Scott's eyes widened, "Dude it's never gone this high. Ever."

Joe nodded. Then he stopped, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard someone." Louder Joe spoke, "Daniel if that was you, can you say that again please."

_"….protect…"_

Joe and Scott looked at each other. They defiantly heard it that time.

"Daniel….why do hurt Ben?"

No answer that they could hear, but the EPF was going off. Joe tried again.  
"Daniel, give us a sign that you're here. Can you finish touch the back of this flashlight?"

Joe set down a sensitive touch was a moment paused then they heard laughter. Silent laughter. Joe blinked in shock. Scott got a call. _"Guys? Why are we picking up laughter?"_

Scott answered Kris, "Well, I think the ghost is laughing at us."

_"Be careful. And watch out though. The heat sensors are showing a huge blue shadow near you. I mean, RIGHT NEAR you. I think the ghost is beside you."_

Scott gulped. "Daniel, is that you? Can you give me a sign that it's you?"

"Do you feel that?"

Scott looked at Joe, "What?"

"It just got really cold in here."

_"Guys,"_ Scott listened to Kris over the walkie-talkie radio, _"It just dropped like 20 degrees in there. You okay?"_

"We're fine Kris."

The radio buzzed out.

"We should continue asking questions."

Scott nodded in agreement.

**_With Kris and Susan:_**

Kris and Susan were set up in the living room, they were still a good long hallway and rooms away from Paul and Berry. They had multiple heat senors and cameras in each room. They were worried with what happened with Joe and Scott, but they said that they were okay. Susan sighed.

"We should start."  
Kris nodded, and got the recorders. "Daniel, are you here?"

"Kris, did you see that?"

"What?"

"Over there, I saw this shadow go across the room. But it was almost three dimensional."

Kris nodded at Susan. "Daniel, was that you?"  
The EPF was going nuts.

"Kris, the EPF has never gone this high with a normal ghost."

There was silent laughter and they heard a voice whisper. But they couldn't tell what it said. They shivered.

"Creepy."

"No kiddin'."

"Let's continue. Daniel, why are a ghost?"

They heard a low growl and Susan jumped. "Holy shit, did you see that?"

"What?"

"Over there, near where I saw the shadow, two freaky red-green eyes!"

They shivered again and continued asking questions.

Soon, it was time to pack up. The others cleaned up their equipment and they all left to the hotel room.


	6. Going over Evidence

**Chapter 5-**

**Going over evidence:**

"Okay," Paul said. They were all in the hotel room going over all the evidence, "Several things happened. First off, listen to this. This is creepy. It's when Berry and I were near the basement and Berry tried going in. First, it's Berry's voice. Then an unknown voice that sounds, in my option, annoyed."

_"If you don't want me going in there, then I won't. You have nothing to fear."_

_"I don't fear you."_

"Okay," Susan said, "That sounds like he said 'I don't fear you.'"  
"Insane," Berry said, "I didn't hear anything while we were there."

"There's more. First it's Berry's voice, then the same ghost voice."

_"Daniel, show us what you can do-"_

_"It's Danny."_

"Okay," Joe said, "He hates being called Daniel. That's bad news, considering we were calling him Daniel the whole time."

"There's still more. First it's my voice, then it's the same voice again."

_""I don't think you should challenge it. The EPF has never gone this high, whoever, or whatever is doing this has some serious power."_

_"Damn right."_

Kris choked back a laugh, "Did it just say 'Damn right'?"

Berry nodded, "That's what it sounds like. It's strange. We never get such clear voices, and I think the ghost was right. It is powerful, especially if the EPF was the highest it's ever gone before."

"Still more," Paul said and sighed, "There's a lot more actually. We continued asking it questions, and after no replies, we asked it about the information we got. We asked it about the name masters. We didn't hear anything, but the recorders did. First it's Berry's voice, then the ghost's."

_"Daniel, listen, we looked you up. We think you're Daniel Fenton, is this correct?"_

_"….yes…."_

_"Daniel, we looked up the name Masters, did you know Vladimir Masters?"_

_"Unfortunetely."_

"Whoa!" Scott said, "That's weird! Such a clear voice."

"Still lots more. First, it's Joe, then the same ghost that Berry and I were listening to."

_"Daniel if that was you, can you say that again please."_

_"….protect…."_

Joe blinked. "I asked it why it was there, and it said protect in a very clear voice. But, protecting what?"

"Good question."

Paul nodded at Berry in agreement. Scott looked at them, "Listen to this. While Joe and I asked it to touch the flashlight and we got laughter. Lots of laughter. I was looking over it again, and after the laughter and before Kris called us, it said something listen."

_*Laughter* "…Idiots, I can do more than that."_

Joe gulped, "Okay. This is one seriously creepy ghost. After that, we asked if it was Daniel and it dropped 20 degrees in the room."

"That's not it," Kris said, "While me and Susan were in the living room, watch this."

_The video showed Kris and Susan in the living room. _

_"Daniel, are you here?"_

_A dark shadow went across the corner. It was the size of a teenager and it just stood in the corner._

_"Kris, did you see that?"_

_"What?"_

_"Over there, I saw this shadow go across the room. But it was almost three dimensional."_

_Kris nodded at Susan. "Daniel, was that you?"_

_"Kris, the EPF has never gone this high with a normal ghost."_

_There was laughter. "….who said I was a normal ghost…" _

_"Creepy."_

_"No kiddin'."_

_"Let's continue. Daniel, why are a ghost?"_

_They heard a low growl and Susan jumped. "Holy shit, did you see that?"_

_"What?"_

_"Over there, near where I saw the shadow, two freaky red-green eyes!"_

_Sure enough, in the corner there were two glowing eyes that suddenly dimmed. They were glowing a green but were tinted with red._

_"Never ask."_

"Okay," Kris said, "There was a bit more after that. We didn't hear it's replies, but the recorder did. It said 'never ask.' I assume it was replying to my question of why it was a ghost. But the most interesting thing was when we were gone. While we were packing up, we left the camera going while we went upstairs to help you guys. Look at what the camera caught while no one was there."

_The screen showed a dark shadow the size of a teen. It looked like it was wearing a black robe. The form was easily defined, but still very creepy. It was just standing there with its head down. Then it looked up. Glimpses of white hair could be seen and two eyes stared at the camera. Then, Kris and Susan came in again and the figure vanished in a mist._

"Well," Berry said, "This place is defiantly haunted. But why? The ghost confirmed it was Daniel Fenton, err…Danny Fenton."

Paul nodded, "Maybe we should just give this evidence to the family."


	7. Strange Apparition

**Chapter 6-**

**Strange Apparition:**

The investigators showed a scared Carter family all the evidence they gathered. Mrs. Carter was crying slightly, "That is terrifying."

Mr. Carter nodded, "We're moving out as soon as possible. We can't stay here."

Susie started to cry, "But Danny's good."

Mrs. Carter hugged her daughter tightly, "No sweetie. We need to leave."

Berry nodded, "We usually don't recommend leaving, but this ghost is trapped here as far as I can tell. Staying can make it worse."

Mr. Carter nodded, "We're leaving."

"Well," Paul said, "I can defiantly say that this was one strange apparition."

The investigators left and a few days later, the family left the house. Never to return again, leaving a very happy ghoul behind them.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

Good. They're gone. I didn't want to take things too far. I didn't want dead bodies in my hands. I was happy they left. I just want to be left alone in my doomed cursed afterlife. I will always be alone. I like it this way, alone and content.

Should anyone disturb me, I will not be so forgiving. I will scare them, and hurt them, but I won't kill them. No, maybe not.

I floated into the kitchen, once that family left, I returned the normal, rightful, furniture in. I grabbed what I wanted and sat in the living room on the couch. I smirked and took a sip of the coffee.

Messing with those investigators had been so much fun. I didn't show myself too often, and I talked. That alone got them worked up. I need to perfect my technique, and something tells me that I will have lots of chances to do so….


End file.
